marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ancient One
The Ancient One was leader of the Masters of the Mystic Arts and the mentor of Stephen Strange. Biography ''Doctor Strange ''To be added ''Avengers: Endgame In order to reverse the Decimation, the surviving Avengers went back in time to retrieve the Infinity Stones. Bruce Banner, Steve Rogers, Tony Stark and Scott Lang traveled back in time to the Battle of New York in 2012 to retrieve the Space, Mind and Time Stones. While the others went after the Mind and Space Stones at Stark Tower, Banner travelled to the Sanctum Sanctorum in search of Stephen Strange and the Time Stone. Instead, he found the Ancient One, using her powers to defend the Sanctum from the Chitauri invasion. The Ancient One revealed that Strange was still a doctor and she currently held the Eye of Agamotto and the Time Stone. When Banner tried to forcefully take the Stone from her, she removed his astral form from his body so she could converse with Banner without danger. Though the Ancient One understood the predicament that the Avengers were in, she revealed that removing the Infinity Stones from her reality could doom it without their power to help fight the evil ahead and demonstrated the multitude of alternate timelines that could cause. Banner suggested that they could return the Stones to the times they were taken to prevent this, but the Ancient One was unconvinced until Banner revealed that Strange willingly handed over the Time Stone. The Ancient One returned Banner to his body, admitting that she may have made a mistake while Banner suggested that Strange may have known something they didn't to hand the Stone over. The Ancient One gave Banner the Time Stone willingly though she warned that the Stones needed to be returned to their original times when the Avengers were done with them. After Thanos' defeat, Banner kept his promise to the Ancient One by sending Steve Rogers to return the Stones to their original points in time. Character traits ''To be added Powers *'Master Sorcerer:' As the Sorcerer Supreme and the leader of the Masters of the Mystic Arts, the Ancient One was the most powerful member of the order, possessing tremendously mastery and knowledge of the mystic arts, which she uses to defend his native reality. Having successfully prevented countless threats during her long life, the Ancient One's immense power and mastery of the mystic arts was very well known throughout the Multiverse, such that her presence on Earth was sufficient to keep many threats from the other dimensions from invading. **'Eldritch Magic Manipulation:' Ancient One was able to create, shape and manipulate Eldritch Magic into weapons, shields or spells. **'Teleportation:' Using a Sling Ring, the Ancient One was able to open a fiery portal to another location, gaining ability to move tremendous distances instantaneously. **'Dimension Travel:' Ancient One was capable of traveling from the Mirror Dimension to Earth. **'Astral Projection:' Ancient One pushed out Stephen Strange's astral form from his body. **'Chronokinesis:' Using the Eye of Agamotto, the Ancient One was able to control the flow of time, be it on a small or massive scale, she was known to be able to use the Eye to gain a limited power to peer through time, which granted her a degree of awareness of possible futures. **'Immortality:' Ancient One draws power from the Dark Dimension to fuel her ageless life. However, she can still be mortally wounded. **'Reality Warping:' Ancient One's connection to the Dark Dimension allowed her to warp space in the Mirror Dimension. It was unknown if she could achieve this feat on Earth like Kaecilius could, but it was likely that she can due to her being more powerful than him. Ancient One also displayed being able to counter a shockwave from Kaecilius's warping of reality and even repel Kaecillus also by slamming her hand to the ground and summoning a shockwave of her own. Relationships *Masters of the Mystic Arts - Leader. *Karl Mordo - Ally. *Wong - Ally. *Daniel Drumm - Ally. *Tina Minoru - Ally. *Hamir - Ally. *Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange - Pupil and ally. *Kaecilius - Former ally turned enemy and killer; deceased. *Zealots - Enemies. *Bruce Banner/Hulk (2023 version) - Visitor. Appearances/Actresses *Marvel Cinematic Universe (2 films) **''Doctor Strange'' (First appearance) - Tilda Swinton **''Avengers: Endgame'' - Tilda Swinton Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *Unlike previous incarnations, this version of the Ancient One in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, is female instead of male. *The Ancient One's real name in the Marvel Cinematic Universe; has not yet been revealed, it is also unknown if it ever will be revealed. Gallery ''Doctor Strange'' Doctor Strange - Strange & Ancient One - August 12 2016.jpg Doctor Strange - September 26 2016 - 4.jpeg Doctor Strange Stills 01.jpg Doctor Strange Stills 03.jpg Doctor Strange HQ Still 20.jpg Doctor Strange HQ Still 22.jpg Promotion, Concept Art and Filming Doctor Strange - Promo - August 17 2016.jpeg Doctor strange empire subscribers cover.jpg Doctor Strange IMAX Poster.jpg Doctor Strange Character Posters 04.jpg Doctor Strange Latin Poster 05.jpg Doctor Strange Character Poster Textless 03.jpg Doctor Strange textless poster 2.jpg See Also *Ancient One (disambiguation) Category:Doctor Strange characters Category:Avengers characters Category:Unnamed characters Category:Sorcerers Category:Masters of the Mystic Arts members Category:Allies Category:Immortals Category:Characters with Magic Category:Characters with Immortality Category:Earth-199999 Category:Earth-199999 Deceased